Jenna Oysden
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Jenna Oysden is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the alias Scarlet Fever, and is well known as once a villain of Hot Pink who she thought the original Hot Pink instead of Rebsy Pterdon a.k.a. the second Hot Pink other known as Hot Pink II, for her change in personality traits in putting the lines for wrong and right in the minds of the Xia, her years of interesting action inspired the Xia to know that she has been kept her words as very much promising as she becomes true hero, for her role model that her sisters idolized her to become heroes, and for her life at some points in which she has not been told why she joined the Xia or became once a villain. She is still fighting for her life in an order to search for her parents for long time and hasn't been achieved her achievement. She starts fearing that her sisters open their mouth to the Xia Force and Xia Factor and tries to communicate with her sisters that she prefers to humble herself. But she feels insulted, humiliated, and embarrased from her sisters and the fights with her sisters. Feeling guilty for her villainy actions against the Hot Pink and the secret Xiamen, she rather keep it to herself, but her youngest sister tries to talk to her into sense in the right mind that she needs to stop feeling the guilty trip over her actions and makes a lot of points that she had been working with the Xia and saving the lives of the Xia in which the Xia would be glad to make the pay her debts. She then tells her youngest sister that is not why she felt that way and she fears for the fates of the Xia. She assumes that she knew something, somehow. She can not explain when she sense something that she shouldn't be doing it like she wanted anyone's help, but it would be bad idea for anyone to help her quest. Her youngest sister made her think again if she does not want the Xia to help her, but what about her youngest sister? She tells her youngest sister that she can survive, but the Xia can not, however, still, she assumes Confluenza might able to. Her powers show how dangerous and deadly lethal inside of hers that could make Hot Pink II so distracted to lose the future. Learning that the Zemo can not handle her powers, Hot Pink half managed to make it through. She feels cold and blames the Zemo, especially Hot Pink. Everyone is surprised that Hot Pink is assumably holding a responsibility for her pain that connects to Hot Pink. She is an important key player in the future to show her evil and good sides to change what she makes a choice in her final decision. Her guilty trip seems to prove her that she feels guilty for what she was doing an evil thing to the Zemo especially Hot Pink. She still might has a grudge against Hot Pink. She is not aware of Future Girl, being a daugther of Hot Pink in which she is looking for. Private Creation History Debuts (1989) After the Future Offsprings of the Zemo event and The original Zemo disbanded, she first appeared fighting against the second Zemo as she thought and confused the young Hot Pink by wondering what she believed. She swore she saw Hot Pink with the Zemo while she saw another Hot Pink in the back. Mad scientist manipulated Scarlet Fever into thinking the Zemo is involved with Hot Pink for the part of her actions. Hot Pink noticed Scarlet Fever's odd behavior almost exactly like her condition. Scarlet Fever gave Hot Pink II the worst nightmare with her powers, but Hot Pink gave Scarlet Fever a little freaky future dimensional feelings before Scarlet Fever would sucked into. Scarlet Fever is pushed out of the way the mad scientist gets in the future in which the mad scientist has taken advantage of teleporting ability to able to teleport out back. Fictional Character Biography Background Category:1989 Fairview Comics Characters Category:Character Category:Real Names